Master Green
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Si a Nino le hubieran dicho que hacer el trabajo de su papá daba como resulto tener un Miraculous se negaría ante tal responsabilidad...Hecho por Gotti Calavera


Master Green

Holiguiiss mi gente… Antes que nada quiero decir que este fic fue una idea días antes de que el maldito spoilero de Jeremy diera la identidad de las nuevas heroínas… Por lo cual no voy a poner a Volphina o Queen Bee… Eso es todo… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

 **Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi autoría, es de Thomas Astruc, si fuera mi ya habría matado un personaje junto con un drama hecho de desmadre XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter-1:**_ _**¿Yo soy suertudo?**_

* * *

Un minuto

Esto debía ser una mala broma, tenía que esperar a el "grandioso" Chat Noir desactivara la maldita bomba.

Treinta segundos

Temblaba la muñeca con la cual empuñaba su arma, aunque cabe decir que su primer día como súper héroe no era como se lo esperaba.

Diez minutos

― **¡Maldita sea, Chat! ¡Usa cataclismo!**

― **¿Qué decías?―** interrogó el felino con los cables en las manos.

Sus ojos miel observaron el reloj congelado en el segundo cinco, suspiro de alivio al ya no tener que lidiar con unos de sus peores miedos, por ahora.

― **¡Rápido, Máster Green! ¡Debemos ayudar a Ladybug!―** apresuro el gato preocupado por su bienestar.

El chico logro ganarle con unos cuantos pasos, siendo algo irónico por su aspecto de tortuga.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Si a Nino le hubieran dicho que hacer el trabajo de su papá daba como resulto tener un Miraculous se negaría ante tal responsabilidad. Esto paso, un sábado por la mañana su progenitor, el cual estaba de viaje, le pidió o mejor dicho le suplicó por el teléfono cobrarle a los locales la renta. El señor Lahiffe era el dueño claro estaba y los que rentaban sabían de ante mano la relación de ambos, por lo que no le negaron pagarle para que él diera el dinero. Solo le falta uno, pero su visión se vio interrumpida por muchas cajas, un anciano hablaba por teléfono en algún idioma que estaba seguro que era el que su amigo Adrien practicaba, colgó con furia y tragó duro al ver todas las cajas.

― **Disculpe...―** no debería, pero tampoco podía ser cabrón e ir sin más después de cobrar la renta al viejo **― ¿Quiere que le ayude?**

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Ya iba a terminar de trasladarlas, no eran tan pesadas como peso, hasta se atrevía a decir que tenían un peso similar al de Alya pero sin sus curvas; se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento y volvió a enfocarse en cargar. El anciano de playera hawaiana estaba en una especie de cocina, por lo que había escuchado de su padre, ese lugar se centraba en la medicina oriental; al terminar el viejo llegó con una tetera y el sobre con el dinero:

― **Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, sírvete―** el moreno se sentó y tomó el té.

― **Eres un chico muy bondadoso, de buen corazón como la tortuga al ayudar a sus semejantes―** filósofo y bebió.

― **Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y por el dinero, pero debo de ver a mi novia―** dijo con vergüenza por irse así de repente.

― **No hay problema, por haberme ayudado te regalo esto―** le entrego una especie de cajita con decoraciones rojas **―Es muy antiguo y por un tiempo no podré cuidarlo por mi trabajo, solo puedes abrirlo cuando no haya nadie**.

Arqueo una ceja **―De acuerdo, se lo devolveré cuando me lo pida―** cerró la puerta tras suyo.

Llegó a su casa con la intención de guardar el dinero e ir corriendo al parque para su cita; pero un estruendo un poco lejos le dio el reflejo de prender la tv. En ella estaba las noticias sobre un nuevo villano con intenciones de explotar cosas y entre los afectados vio a Alya.

Debía ser una mala broma, pero conociéndola bien estaría siempre detrás de Ladybug. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que los héroes de París salvarán el día; no tenía el valor para ir a buscar a su novia o por lo menos hacerla entrar en razón, quería de verdad protegerla como un héroe. Miró la cajita, tal vez con el contenido podría entretenerse de toda esa paranoia...

Una luz verde ilumino la sala.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Tal vez el calor del momento o el hecho de sentirse inútil le hizo saltar de tejado en tejado y con el escudo se deslizaba por los techos. Según su kwami Wayzz, era el nuevo aportador del Miraculous porque el maestro estaba muy viejo para transformarse y solo estaría ligado con los héroes para dar su sabiduría.

― **¡Cuidado!―** le gritó a la Catarina y con su escudo la resguardo de la bomba de chile.

La azabache al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un nuevo aportador de Miraculous.

― **¿Interrumpo algo?―** preguntó con algo de celos el felino.

― **No, pero gracias―** se retiró del agarre del chico y lo observo mejor **―Así que eres el elegido del Maestro Fu, es un placer...**

― **Master Green―** tendió su mano como saludo.

― **Gracias de nuevo, hay un akuma que capturar―** y sin más alzo su yoyo para perseguir al akuma.

― **Si piensas que te...**

― **¿Estás enamorado de Ladybug?―** interrogó la tortuga y ver el rubor del chico fue prueba suficiente, de alguna manera le recordó a Adrien **―Tranquilo, yo estoy enamorado de mi novia―** les dio unas suaves palmadas en el cabello y siguieron a la chica del traje rojo.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

No supieron muy bien cómo se separaron y ambos tuvieron que desactivar la bomba, en fin al llegar los rehenes ya están libre y la heroína luchando contra el Bombachas, antes que la Catarina con agilidad agarrará el casco de construcción donde posiblemente estaba el akuma. Bombachas alzo sus manos y de ellas miles de diminutas bombas con pies aparecieron para distraer al trío. Nino no lo pensó dos veces, su prioridad había sido proteger a Alya y ella estaba grabando la pelea en su celular oculta detrás de unos sacos de cemento:

― **¡Apártate de ahí!―** gritó y cargo a la chica mientras los secuaces explotaban.

La morena no había fijado sus ojos en la presencia del nuevo héroe, solo tenía ojos para la Catarina:

― **¿Quién eres?―** el chico casi se sonroja de golpe al ver el brillo de sus ojos curiosos.

― **Llámame Master Green, damisela―** contesto mientras depositaba a la chica en un lugar seguro y con mejor vista de la pelea.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Nada que un Lucky Charm y el Cataclismo de los héroes fueran lo suficiente para derrotar al akuma, después cada uno se fue por diferentes caminos sin antes acordar con el nuevo hacer una patrulla nocturna.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

― **¿Qué sucede, Alya?―** preguntó el moreno al ver a la chica un poco ansiosa.

― **¿¡Quién podría ser Master Green!? Se me a figuraba a alguien conocido.**

Los nervios le saltaron, era malo mintiendo y no quería que ella viera esa reacción.

― **Tal vez su cara es muy común―** debía de agradecer a Marinette después de esa intervención.

― **¿Ahora porque tanto interés en él?―** interrogó Adrien.

― **Para darle una maldito golpe, no me importa que me haya salvado de las jodidas bombas, pero me hizo perderme de las habilidades de Ladybug cuando "buscaba un lugar seguro"―** enrosco los dedos con molestia y mal humor.

Por otra parte Nino solo suspiro, era claro que nunca revelaría su identidad ante ella ni en un millón de años. Pero dejando un lado eso, miró la mano de su amigo encontrándose con el anillo de su compañero de lucha, se carcajeó en sus adentros.

¡Después de la patrulla supo que Marinette era Ladybug! Iba ir con el Maestro para aclarar sus dudas y la encontró junto con su kwami.

Le parecía demasiada ironía, si no estuviera enojado con su novia ya hubiera soltado la bomba.

Pero ahora sus labios estaban sellados.

* * *

Pienso en un three-shot, pero no se que tan largo me puede quedar a lo que viene siendo la trama...

¿Gustan un reviews?


End file.
